


One Fine Day (Red XII)

by sal_si_puedes



Series: Red [12]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: (I SAID ALMOST!!!!!), Day At The Beach, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Red!verse, Sex on the Beach, Shameless Smut, Very very fluffy, it's so fluffy you could almost call it sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey and Mike spend a weekend (and their fourth wedding anniversary) on their own in their house in the Hamptons while little Scott is staying with his godfather Marcus.<br/>They fuck on the patio (twice) as well as in their bed, they have sex on the beach (and a picnic), they kiss and cuddle, they take the <i>Eos</i> for a little trip and in the evening Harvey has a suggestion for Mike.</p><p>Part XII of <a>the Red!verse</a>, set a little less than four years after <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2315594">Red V</a>.</p><p>Can be read as a stand-alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Fine Day (Red XII)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naias](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=naias).



> This is for you, my darling naias. I love you very, very much and I am so grateful you are my muse and my friend. <3
> 
> I am [sal-si-puedes](http://sal-si-puedes.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Come and say "Hi!"!

The day begins with sleeping in late. Scott is spending the weekend with his godfather, Marcus and Sunny have picked him up late yesterday afternoon, Mike fretting about their son’s first “vacation”, running back and forth, triple checking all of the bags, a worried frown on his face, and Harvey freaking out at least as much but only on the inside. On the outside he had been as calm and confident as ever, consoling Mike and reassuring Marcus, but on the inside he had been worried, too. It _would be_ the first time Scott would spend the night (two nights!) away from home, after all. But after Mike had checked everything a fourth time they had loaded everything into the car and Marcus and Sunny had driven off with their little boy happily waving them goodbye through the rear window.

They had had a quiet, mellow evening with pasta, wine and hours of conversation on the patio and an intense night filled with both fucking and making love, laughter and moaning, bliss and smiles, the first time out there on the patio, their trousers pooling around their knees, Mike’s hands on the railing and Harvey slamming into him again and again until they were both spent and lying in a heap of tangled limbs on the wooden floor. The second time happened out there as well with Harvey moving so carefully inside of Mike, his hands in Mike’s hair, Mike’s lips against his throat and Mike’s legs wrapped around his waist, holding him close, and Mike so insanely beautiful in the golden candle light.

Eventually, they had made it upstairs…

There is nobody to wake them up, nobody to feed, so their day begins with sleeping in late. It begins with Mike slowly waking up to Harvey draped half on top of him, his body almost like a blanket. It begins with Harvey nuzzling at the nape of Mike’s neck and it begins with Harvey’s fingers brushing along his crack and over his hole, caressing him with the utmost tenderness and care. It begins with Harvey’s growing erection against his upper thigh and with Harvey’s content, lazy humming against Mike’s skin.

“Good morning,” Harvey mouths, letting his lips trail along Mike’s hair line. “Happy anniversary, Baby.”

“Hmmm,” Mike hums and stretches languidly, shifting his body even closer to Harvey’s. “Good morning.” He turns his head and catches Harvey’s mouth for a warm, loving kiss, their tongues gently caressing each other and their lips soft and pliant. "Happy anniversary."

When Harvey’s finger circles Mike’s entrance again and then carefully breaches his body, Mike moans into their kiss. “Oh… Oh, yeah…”

Harvey playfully fingers Mike for a while, drawing soft moan after soft moan from Mike’s lips, pulling his finger out almost completely, pushing it back in, curling it, pulling it out and running it around the puckered ring of muscle before breaching Mike once more. 

“God, Mike,” he whispers against the skin between Mike’s shoulder blades. “I love you like this. So open, so open for me—“

“Unnnggh, yeah,” Mike moans into the pillows and his hands grab hold of the sheets and ball into fists when Harvey adds a second finger and speeds up his movements. “Yeah—“

“Does that feel good?” Harvey’s lips wander lightly over Mike’s skin and Harvey smiles when Mike’s breathing hitches as his fingertips brush over his prostate. “Hmmm…?”

“Yeah,” Mike breathes and shifts a little, rubbing his almost fully erect dick against the mattress. “So good. So good—“

“Yeah? Good? Like this?” Harvey encourages Mike with softly murmured words and brushes over his sweet spot again and again. After some moments he begins to scissor his fingers a little, stretching Mike, opening him up. When he feels Mike is loose enough he adds a third finger and Mike’s hissed curses are music in his ears.

“Good?” He asks again and all Mike can do is moan and nod. “You feel so good,” he murmurs and lets his tongue wander down Mike’s spine, from the nape of his neck downward to that mole right below his shoulder blades and up again. “You taste good, too…”

Mike arches into Harvey’s touch, trying to draw his fingers deeper inside, and at the same time sneaks his hand underneath his body and closes his fingers around his throbbing cock. “Fuck,” he hisses when Harvey’s fingers curl inside of him again and squeezes his eyes shut tightly.

“I can’t decide,” Harvey drawls and pulls his fingers out and pushes them inside once more, “whether I want to make you come like this or if I want to be inside you when you do.” He playfully bites down on Mike’s shoulder and grins when Mike moans and clenches around him. 

“Inside me,” Mike murmurs, tightening around Harvey’s fingers again. “Inside me, please…” He pushes back against Harvey’s hand and reaches around to pull Harvey as close as possible. “Please…”

Harvey simply nods and withdraws his hand. He kneels next to Mike, reaches for Mike’s hips and pulls them up a little, and when Mike spreads his legs he kneels between them, running his hand up and down Mike’s spine. “God, I want you so much,” he moans when the tip of his dick makes contact with Mike’s ass cheek. “I can’t believe how much…”

“Yeah,” Mike breathes, fisting his own erection, slowly fucking into his own hand. “God, yeah—“

Harvey reaches for the lube and coats himself before he spreads Mike’s cheeks and pushes in, his hands on Mike’s hips. “So open,” he whispers and closes his eyes, savoring the sensation of Mike taking him in inch by inch until he is fully sheathed. Once he is buried to the hilt, Mike tightens around him and Harvey bites his lips. “You just feel so fucking good…”

He sets a steady rhythm and it only takes a couple of strokes until Mike reaches behind himself and digs his fingers into Harvey’s upper thigh.

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to last long,” he moans and squeezes Harvey’s legs. “Feels so good…”

They both don’t last long. They have just woken up, after all, and their bodies are starved for each other, their skin still burning with last night’s touches and kisses. Mike comes first, spilling over Harvey’s fingers, moaning Harvey’s name. And when his hips jerk and his muscles contract and tighten around Harvey’s dick with every spurt of come, Harvey loses it as well and empties himself, his free hand clawing at Mike’s hips and a silent scream on his lips. 

“Wow,” Mike says, satisfied awe swinging in his voice, when their climax has ebbed, still out of breath, Harvey on his back and Mike curled up against him, “that was so, so good. I simply can’t get enough of you.” He chuckles and lets his fingers run over Harvey’s chest and around nipples. “I want you all the time…”

Harvey hums, eyes closed and a smile on his lips. “Yeah, me too.”

*****

After breakfast they head down to the beach and go for a swim and when they come out of the water again they continue their lazy, languid kisses and their reverent touches, Mike lying on top of Harvey in the warm, golden sand and the soft waves of the ocean echoes of their quiet moans. Mike’s hair is still wet and the water dripping from the dark strands falls down on Harvey’s face and wets his lips (even more) and rolls over his cheeks.

He cups Mike’s ass and pulls him closer against him and lifting his hips a little. He can feel Mike growing hard in his trunks and his own dick twitches in its confines as well. 

Mike catches Harvey’s lower lip between his teeth and gently tugs at it, causing Harvey’s hips to jerk and their growing erections to rub together deliciously.

They soon find a slow agonizing rhythm and Harvey starts to whisper and moan dirty words into Mike’s ear, telling him how he wants to fuck him, how he wants to fuck him so bad, how he wants to fuck him everywhere, in the car, in the shower, in his office, on his desk, against the wall of one of those bathroom stalls again, in the elevator, on the roof, in the staircase, in the file room, over Jessica’s desk, in Donna’s cubicle, in Mike’s old cubicle, in the car again on their way home, against the door of the condo, over the kitchen counter, everywhere, everywhere, again and again, how he wants to come inside of Mike over and over again, how he wants to come down Mike’s throat, how he wants to come, to come, how that is all he wants now, how he is so fucking close, how Mike tastes so good, how he is going to come soon, so soon, how Mike feels so good, so fucking good, and how he wants to feel Mike come in his swimming trunks, how he wants to feel Mike come right there and then, right here in his arms, how he wants that now, now, now—

Afterwards they run into the ocean again to clean themselves from sweat and come and they take a quick shower before they head down to the beach again with their picnic lunch and a blanket. They feed each other with delicious morsels of food, cheese, ham, strawberries, grapes, and they kiss the taste off each others’ lips until they’re sated and drunk with each other. 

Mike coaxes Harvey into taking a little nap right there on the beach and they do, Mike curled up against Harvey’s side again and Harvey’s arms wrapped around Mike’s body protectively. When they wake up and head back to the house an hour or so later, they both move slowly and a bit sleepily, as if in a dream. 

Harvey suggests they take the _Eos_ for a little cruise and once they have navigated out of the small port a little breeze comes up and they can even hoist the sails and ride the wind.

Mike’s face glows as Harvey stands behind him at the rudder and leans forward a little to touch his cheek to Mike’s, and his hair tickles Harvey’s temple, soft and sun-kissed. Harvey wraps his arms around Mike and pulls him tightly against his chest, humming softly under his breath, and he can feel Mike smile even before Mike turns around and catches Harvey’s lips with his own.

They reach the marina at sundown and after they have made fast, Harvey disappears below deck and Mike sits down on the corner seat in the stern, puts his feet up and leans back against the railing. He closes his eyes and only when he hears Harvey’s footsteps approaching he opens them again, smiling.

“Hey,” Harvey says softly and tilts his head, his hands behind his back. “Sleepy?”

Mike shakes his head and his smile broadens. “Happy.”

A grin spreads over Harvey’s face and he shows Mike what he’s been holding out of Mike’s sight. “Look what I found.”

Mike’s eyes widen at what Harvey is holding in his hands. Two glasses and a bottle of _Limoncello_. “No way,” he huffs and licks his lips in a way that makes Harvey’s grin grow even broader. “Where did you get that?”

“Not telling,” Harvey grins and motions for Mike to move a bit. “Scoot over.” He scrambles behind Mike and pours them both a glass when Mike has sat back and settled against Harvey’s chest. He sets the bottle down on the ground and clinks his glass against Mike’s.

“Cheers.”

“Cheers,” Mike whispers and takes a small sip. He licks his lips and turns his head to kiss Harvey. “Hmmm… You taste good.”

Harvey chuckles and sets his glass on the railing. Licking his own lips, he wraps his arms around Mike in a loose embrace and rests his chin on Mike’s shoulder for a moment until Mike turns around again and kisses his cheekbone. 

“Happy?”

“Yeah,” Mike sighs and kisses Harvey again. “Very.” He takes another sip of his drink and smacks his lips. “I miss Scott, of course,” he murmurs and for a second there is a fleeting hint of sadness in his voice. “I am _so_ looking forward to seeing him again tomorrow. His sweet little face.” He takes a deep breath and turns towards Harvey again, brushing his lips gently over Harvey’s skin. “But today has been really, really wonderful and I am more than happy, thank you so, so much.”

Harvey nods and noses at Mike’s throat, inhaling Mike’s scent with every breath he takes.

“I honestly couldn’t think of a single thing I’d wish for right now, even if I tried.”

“I could,” Harvey says quietly after a short pause. 

“Yeah? You _could_?” Mike tries to withdraw and turn around but Harvey holds him close, nodding.

“Scott is going to be three next month,” he says and he can feel how Mike clenches his jaw and frowns. He places a gentle kiss on Mike’s throat before he continues. “I think he would love to be a big brother, don’t you?”

Mike’s breathing catches and his heart misses a beat. “What are you saying?” He whispers and his hand clutches Harvey’s arm. “What—“

“I’m saying,” Harvey murmurs when Mike falls silent. “That I think that Scott wouldn’t say ‘no’ to a little brother. Or a little sister.” 

“You,” Mike gasps and turns to the side, breaking Harvey’s embrace, and then to face Harvey. Sets his glass down onto the railing as well and locks eyes with Harvey. “You want another kid?”

“Yeah,” Harvey nods and cups Mike’s face, feeling the last soaked-up sunbeams against his palm. “I want Scott to be a big brother. I bet he’ll be amazing. Yeah, I want that. Your kid.”

“Harvey,” Mike whispers, blinking and looking slightly bewildered. “I don’t—“

“You are far too beautiful and intelligent and funny and—and wonderful to not have a kid,” he says and searches Mike’s eyes. “I think we should have another kid. Your kid.”

For a couple of seconds the only sounds between them are the gentle rippling of the water and Mike’s heavy breathing. But then Mike launches himself at Harvey, throwing his arms around him and holding him so tight, so tight, whispering his name into his ear over and over again and a painful bolt of bliss shoots through Harvey and he squeezes his eyes shut tightly and pulls Mike even closer against him. 

“I love you so much, Mike. I love you so fucking much.”

“Every time,” Mike murmurs, his voice raw and breathless, “every time I think I couldn’t possibly fall for you any harder, that there is _no way_ I could love you any more than I already do… I swear…”

Harvey pulls Mike in for a kiss and they kiss each other until the stars come up and they are utterly breathless. 

“Do you want to sleep here tonight?” Harvey asks and reaches for his almost forgotten glass again. He takes a small sip and smiles at Mike. “On the boat?”

“Yeah,” Mike nods and answers Harvey’s smile with a radiant one of his own. His lips are red and swollen, his hair is a sun-kissed mess and his eyes glitter brighter than the stars. “I’d love that.”

Harvey nods, leans back against the railing and closes his eyes. The waves gently rock the _Eos_ and when Mike kisses his lips again he tastes like salt and _Limoncello_.

 

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Marcus's wife's name is Katie, but I started this arc of stories before her name was mentioned on the show, so I'm sticking with Sunny for this one *g*.


End file.
